1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus of generating and verifying signature information for data authentication.
2. Description of Related Art
To ensure safe distribution of contents within a content centric network (CCN) environment, a content delivery network (CDN) environment, and/or a peer-to-peer (P2P) network environment, it is desirable to verify the authentication and integrity of contents that are being distributed. An electronic signature may be used to verify the authentication and integrity of contents. The electronic signature may be generated using a private key of a signatory, and may be verified using a public key of the signatory. However, because the generation and verification of electronic signature rely on mathematical algorithms, a significant computational load may be imposed on the transmitters and receivers.